Amanda?
by Ain't Never Touched This
Summary: WOW! My 1st story on fanfiction.net! Anyway, this story is basically about BB's old friend (like from before he was a titan) comes to visit, and comes in with at scream (literally). The story is much better than the summary, they usually are.
1. Only the Beginning

**Teen Titans…Amanda?!**

**By: Amanda/Cyborg**

**Disclaimer: Oh please! Why do we have to do this? If did own Teen Titans it wouldn't be here. people would be watching it…on TV. Look I don't own Teen Titans. Ok? You happy now? Thank you.**

**Author's Note: Well, this was my is my 1st story, and I hope you like it. I read one of Queen-of-Azarath's stories and I liked this idea to put in author's notes so I decided to put it in my story. Okay, so this story is basically about BB's friend from before he became a Titan comes to visit and comes in wit a scream literally. When you read this story you will truly understand my name. BB's friend isn't green like he is but for some reason he has green no, she didn't dye it. She was probably born wit it, she was wearing a black vest on top of a white one, black pants and boots. Her hair-do is like Mya's from Yu-gi-oh (the front 2 strings of hair are a dark green)**

**Robin**: Okay, the Titans Reunion is Saturday & we gotta clean this place up. Guys?!

(Everyone is in the living room; BB's sleeping (like a dog (literally)); Cyborg's flipping through the channels; Starfire is "trying to learn to dance" **(hey leave me alone, Starfire had to be doing something); **Raven was trying to meditate in all the noise & mess)

**Robin: **EVERYBODY, STOP!!!! ::shouts::

(Raven pops one eye open; everyone else stopped what they were doing)

**Robin: **Thank you. Now look, the Titans Reunion is Saturday and this place is a mess. Any suggestions?

**Cyborg: **Yeah, how about we go out side & clear our hands 'cause we've been in here so long &…

**Robin: **Sure! Anything to get you guys working.

(Up on the roof)

**Cyborg: **Time for a little volleyball! (Hits the ball over the net)

(The ball knocks Raven off the edge)

**Starfire: **Raven!

(A shadow covers Starfire)

**Starfire: **Beast Boy, please stop trying to scare me.

**BB: **Star, I'm behind you.

**Starfire: **Then who's above me?

(The bird rises up-ward, screams & circles around T-Tower)

**Starfire: **What should we do?

**Raven: **Wooooooohoooooo!!!!

**BB, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire: **Raven?!

**Starfire: **Raven you are alright!

**Raven: **I'm better than alright…I'm great! BB, how come you've never given us rides like this? ::to the giant bird she's sitting on::

**BB: **Rav, I'm down here.

**Raven: **Then who's this? (she levitates off an on to the top of T-Tower)

(The bird continues circling T-Tower)

**Robin: **Okay, titans…

(BB looks at the bird, **(it's flashing different colors now) **with a suspicious look on his face; his face brightens)

**Robin: **Maneuver…

**BB: **Amanda!!!

(The bird stops)

**Robin: **Maneuver: Amanda?!

**BB: **Amanda! I know it's you.

(The bird changes into a girl & land on T-Tower)

**Amanda: **What took you so long? (They Hug)

**BB: **I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you.

**Amanda: **What do you mean you didn't realize it was me? You know very well that that's my favorite form to scare somebody.

**BB: **Uh…

**Amanda: **Don't tell me you don't remember…

**BB:** Um…

**Amanda: **oh and I guess you forgot about me too, huh?

**BB: **No never! Come. (grabs her wrist & directs her… **(where? Don't ask me! To tell you the truth I'm not quite sure how they get up there either. Is there like a door that leads to the roof? Or do they all use their powers to get up there? Humm, I'm stumped. If you know how tell me, k? Anyway, back to the story)**)

**Robin: **Hey, Beast Boy! Aren't you forgetting something?

**BB: **Oh yeah, guys, meet Amanda. Amanda meet Cyborg, Star…

**Amanda: **I know their names.

**BB: **You do? Oh, great less work for me to do. Come.

(In his room)

**BB: **Look… (He picks up a box; gives it to her)

**Amanda: **It's a box.

**BB: **Look, inside the box.

(Amanda opens the box)

(Her face brightens up)

**Amanda: **Awwwww! It' a box full of me!

The Box: Pictures of her all over the walls. Different things that were her's from when they knew each other. Ex. Lock of hair, nail polish, **(she doesn't wear the stuff no more) **…etc. **(you get the picture right?)**

**Amanda: **Ooooh, there seems to be a pocket here…(pulls out a little book)

**BB: **Uh, you can't look at that.

**Amanda: **(steps back) (reads from the book; passionly) Everyday I miss, her more, my dear sweet Amanda. (he tries to grab it; she turns into a rat (with the book in her mouth) slips under the door)

**BB: **(pops open the door (hit's Cyborg)) You can't hide forever!

**Cyborg:** BB…

(Cyborg slams the door shut)

**BB: **Sorry, Cyborg, I'll pay you back someday. But I, I gotta find Amanda. Have you seen a rat?

**Cyborg: **uh…

**Star: **::from a distance:: Eeeeeeeeeek! A rat!

**Cyborg: **...that way.

(Over where Star & Raven are) (Amanda turns back into humanoid form)

**Amanda: **You guys it's just me.

**Raven: **And you are?

**Amanda:** You guys it's just me, Amanda.

**Raven:** Who?

**Amanda: **Amanda! You just met me on the roof.

**Raven: **Oh yeah, you're Beast Boy's old friend. What are you doing here again?

**Star: **Is that a diary?

**Amanda: **Yeah, it's BB's…

**Raven: **BB has I diary?

**Amanda: **Yeah, I just found it in his room. Know a good place to hide?

**Star: **Here, you can hide in my room.

**Amanda: **(goes inside Star's room) Thanks! (Closes door) Oh no! (looks around room) (get's out)

**Star: **What's the matter?

**Amanda: **Is there another place I can hide?

**Raven: **What's the point? BB's right behind you.

**Amanda: **(slowly turns around) Uh, Beast Boy, what a lovely surprise. I guess you want your book back. Um, you know, it's a good book could I finish reading it?

**Cyborg: **(laughs)

**BB: **(snatches the diary) Thank you. (storms off)

**Robin: **Hey, Star…

**Star: **Yes.

(Robin stares into her eyes)

**Star: **oh, uh…who wants pizza?

**Cyborg, Amanda, & BB (who has run back to the other guys): **I do, I do!!!

**Star: **Okay, well, come on, Robin, let us go get that pizza.

**Robin: **Uh, oh, yeah let's go.

(They run out side)

**Cyborg: **I hope they get that pizza fast. 'Cause I am starving, I wouldn't give I crumb to someone who was dieing on the street.

**BB: **That's kinda harsh.

**Cyborg: **Hey, the word is harsh.

**BB: **I know how you feel, C. (They walk away)

**Amanda: **::whisper:: Do you see what I see?

**Raven: **::whis::** (whis whisper, as you probably already know. I just wanted to make sure) **If what you see is Robin & Starfire trying to cover up something, then yeah.

**Amanda:** ::whis:: I say we find out what? You wit me?

**Raven: **::whis:: Count me in.

(At a restaurant)

**Amanda:** I don't know about you, but, something's telling me, this ain't the place to get pizza.

**Raven: **That thing would be me. This is "Paris".

**Amanda: **I thought this was Jump City?

**Raven: **It is. "Paris" is a restaurant, one of the finest and newest. Completed only last month. Why would they --- You think…

**Amanda: **I know, let's go in.

(Sit at a table next to Robin & Star) (They cover their faces wit bread and the flower bouquet **(Wah? I didn't want it to be menus, too predictable. I wanted it to be different, you know? Anyway, back to the story)**)

**Star: **I can not believe how gullible those guys are.

**Raven: **::whis:: Humph!

**Robin: **Yeah, well, let's forget about them. And focus on us. (He kisses he hand)

**Raven: **::whis:: Oh my, I knew there was something between those 2 but I didn't know it was that bad!

**Amanda: **::whis:: In a way they make a good couple & in a way they make a bad one.

**Raven: **::whis:: I guess, there was always a seed between them it was just never planted.

**Amanda: **::whis:: Is that romance coming out your mouth, Raven?

**Raven: **::whis:: Speak of this to no one

(Amanda seals her lips)

**Amanda: **(tries to say something) ::whis:: mmmm mm mmmm.

**Raven: **::whis:: What?

**Amanda: **::whis:: mmmm mm mmmm.

**Raven: **::whis:: What…unzip your lips…

(Amanda does so)

**Raven: **::whis:: Now, what were you saying?

**Amanda: **::whis:: Back to them.

**Star: **You think they suspect anything?

**Robin: **Nah, they love pizza too much to even think about what we might be doing?

**Raven: **::whis:: They wish. **(I was going to say something different but I don' t remember, I'll tell you if I remember)**

**Star: **Speaking of pizza, I think we need to be getting theirs.

**Robin: **But before we go… (he leans over the table to kiss her)

**Amanda: **::whis:: How long do you think they can hold it?

**Raven: **::whis:: Forever?

**Amanda: **::whis:: Now that you've mentioned it… Nah they'll stop once they realize that people are waiting for pizza.

**Star: **Mmm – pizza.

**Robin: **Oh yeah, (get's out of his chair) I got lost there.

**Star: **I could see. (they start walking to the door)

**Amanda: **::whis:: See.

**Robin: **(stop walking to the door) Did you ever get the feeling that you were being watched?

**Star: **Is that suppose to be what you call a joke?

**Robin: **I didn't mean for it to be one, but for you, Star…(he kisses her again **(Hey! Their in love! Let 'em kiss)**)It could be. **(Awwww! That get's me every time…wait…give me a moment (wipes tears from eyes)…ok I'm good now. I can type) **

**Amanda: **::whis:: Oh brother.

**Raven: **::whis:: That's disgusting.

**Amanda: **::whis:: Let's go through the back door. (They get up)

(Back at T-Tower)

**Amanda: **That's some valuable information we just got. What are we suppose to do wit it?

**Raven: **We could tell the others.

**Amanda: **Yeah, but what would we gain from that?

**Raven: **Nothing.

**Amanda: **(a light bulb pops on top of her head) I have an idea! Why don't we announce it at the Reunion?

**Raven: **Yeah, but who's gonna believe us if we have no proof?

**Amanda: **We could video tape their next date. People like them who are crazy about each other – like they obviously are – are bound to wind-up on more than one date.

**Raven: **We just have to keep our eyes & ears open, for when they are going on another date.

**Amanda: **So you're with me?

**Raven: **Definitely!

**Amanda: **Great!

(Robin & Star walk in with the pizza)

**Star: **Pizza!!!

(Everyone comes in like buffalo **(literally) **

**Cyborg: **So, what took you so long?

**Robin: **Um, uh, it was a long line. Yeah, I lot's oh people wanted pizza to day.

**Amanda: **So, where's the pizza? I'm ready!!

**Cyborg: **Yeah!

**Star: **(brings the pizza from behind her) Here it is!

(Amanda & Cyborg both grab it at the same time **(the pizza box that is)**)

(They stare into each other's eyes **(Cool! The 1st spark of love)**)

**Author's Note: Remember what Cyborg said earlier? If you don't, look back, because if you don't then you won't truly understand the effect Amanda had on him.**

**Amanda: **Thank you, for giving it to me, Cyborg. I truly appreciate it.

**Cyborg: **Here you go. **(He's still staring)**

**Amanda: **thank you! (He let's go)

(She takes the box to the kitchen table; opens it; picks up the biggest piece)

**Amanda: **Oh, did you want this piece? Here you can…

**Cyborg: **No, go ahead, you can have it.

**Amanda: **You sure? Cause…

**Cyborg: **No, I'm sure you can have it. (takes a smaller piece) I'm cool.

**BB: **::whis to Cyborg:: Whateva happened to 'I wouldn't up my pizza to someone who was dieing in the street.'

**Cyborg: **::whis to BB:: I don't know.

**Robin: **Amanda, so you…

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. The 1st part of my 1st story to ever post here**. **Yeah, well, review please I wanna know whether or not I'm a good writer. Please review!!! And don't be afraid to tell me you don't like something, I'm a big girl, I can handle it, you know? WELL…DON'T JUST SIT THERE!!! REVIEW!!!! NOW!!!**


	2. Dark Shadow, Part 1

…**Amanda?!**

**By: ImInTeReStInG (previously Amanda/Cyborg)**

**Chapter Two: Dark Shadow, Part 1**

**Author's Note: Hi there, I'm back with another chapter to my story. I am so thankful for the reviews that I actually got. To tell you the truth I didn't think that I would get any. I mean when I got the main idea (for the story) I almost didn't I almost didn't write it my self. And then I thought about my reaction to the idea, and what other people would think when they read the summary. So the 1st thing I would like to say is, Thank you to those people who took the time out to write reviews for my story. I truly appreciate it, I truly do.**

**Reviewers: **

**CrAzY aUtHeR pErSoN: YAH!!!!! You are my favorite author!!!!!! Hope you know that!!!!! you reviewed my story!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!**

**Jasmine Mullings: One of my best friends!!!!!!! I am so happy you like my story!!!!!!!!!**

**Meep Of Meep: You really don't make sense…nah I'm just kidding. Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!**

**Nightstorm7: I got someone to proofread my story, thanks for telling me I can oblivious to things like that sometimes. Glad you like my story. And here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now here we go…………..**

**Robin: **Amanda, so you…

**Amanda: **…Are a shape-shifter? Aye. (Takes a bite of the pizza) (Talks with mouth full) But unlike BB here, (puts BB in a head lock; gives him a noogy) **(I don't know what's it's called, but you know what I mean, right?) **I'm not limited (swallows food) by just beasts. I can turn into anything.

**Robin: **Really?

**Amanda: **Yeah, from a solid rock. (turns into a giant rock; crushing BB's foot) (Turns back into humanoid form) To an fish tank with water in it. (she turns into that too; for some reason BB ends up in that fish tank as a fish) (She turns back into humanoid form) Mmm… (Spits BB out) (He flaps around; he's a gold fish **(well not really a gold fish more like a green fish) **(He turns back into humanoid form)

**BB: **I AM NEVER GOING BACK IN THERE AGAIN!!! TWO WORDS…TOOTHPASTE!!

**Raven: **That's considered one word.

**BB: **So…

**Amanda: **Well, you didn't exactly taste like candy fresh from the store. (Takes another bite from her slice of pizza)

**Cyborg: **Robin, aren't you gonna take a slice?

**Robin: **Uh, I'm not hungry, Cyborg.

**Cyborg: **Star…

**Star: **Nor I…

**Cyborg: **Ok, (finishes off that slice). More for me. (Chomps down on another one) Just don't come complaining to me.

**BB: **Or me.

**Cyborg: **Who would go to you…::mumbles:: stupid tofu.

**BB: **Don't mock tofu.

**Cyborg: **I will as long there's real meat in the world…no wait, I will always mock tofu.

**BB: **Now see here…

(They continue fighting back and forth **(Gotta have one of those Meat/Tofu arguments. (Almost) Every Teen Titans stories has to have one of those)**)

**Raven:** How immature can you get?

**Amanda: **Apparently, very.

**BB:** Why don't we vote on it? Who thinks tofu is better? (raises his hand)

**Crickets: **Churp, churp…churp, churp.

**Cyborg: **Oooookay, who thinks REAL meat is better? (the titans raise their hands; except Starfire & Amanda)

**Cyborg: **Then it's settled meat is better than tofu.

**BB: **Wait, Amanda & Starfire didn't vote.

**Starfire: **I personally prefer the traditional ceremonial food from Tameran.

**Robin: **Ok.

**BB: **AND YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK TOFU?

**Cyborg: **You mean meat.

**BB: **No, I mean tofu.

**Cyborg: **Meat.

**BB: **Tofu.

**Cyborg: **Meat.

**BB: **Tofu.

**Amanda: **Alright, already. I didn't vote because I like both, maybe not equally, but I still like both. I'll prove my point by making dinner.

**Starfire: **Will you be making Hopgy Gloo-de-mose. **(I made that up)**

**Amanda: **…uh…you con teach me how to make it.

**Starfire: **YAH!

**Raven: **::whis to Amanda:: what if Robin & Star go out tonite. You won't be able to go.

**Amanda: **::whis to Raven:: Then you'll have to go with out me. I just made a commitment. And I want to prove something.

**Raven: **::whis to Amanda:: Alright.

**Amanda: **::whis to Raven:: But I don't think that Starfire will be going anywhere. She wants that Gloo-stuff.

**Raven:** True.

**Starfire: **What is true, friend Raven?

**Raven: **Uh…That…um…tofu is alright.

**BB: **YAH!! ::thought:: wait did Raven just say that? I must having an affect on her. I always knew she'd…

**Amanda: **You mean veggie meat.

**Cyborg: **What's the difference?

**Amanda: **Well, tofu is fake meat, right? Veggie meat is a less – way less – disgusting form of fake meat. And some of the varieties actually taste like the real stuff.

**BB: **TOFU IS NOT DISGUSTING!!!

**Amanda: **Even you have to admit, the stuff looks disgusting, smells disgusting, tastes disgusting…it's just plain disgusting.

**Cyborg: **And she's supposed to be your 'friend'.

**BB: **You supposed to be too!

**Cyborg: **Oh, am I?

**Raven: **Here they go again…fighting?

**Amanda: **Least it's not about meat & tofu!!!

**Cyborg: **MEAT!!

**BB: **TOFU!!

**Cyborg: **MEAT!!

**BB: **TOFU!!

**Raven: **Check again.

**Amanda:** (sighs) I give up!!

**Amanda: **DINNER IS READY!!

(They all run to the table)

**Cyborg: **So what we having?

**Amanda: **Nothing special…just a little bit oh every thing. (The titans give her a sour look) I don't do tofu…

**Robin: **It's not the tofu we're worried about (They all turn their heads to look at Starfire)

**Author's Note: One sec. I have something to say before I continue typing the story. Really think about what just happened. All the titans just turn their heads like mind-less robots (No offense Cyborg). Now that's a Kodak moment. OK that's all I wanted to say, back to the story.**

**Amanda: **Don't worry about it, a made a few changes to the recipe.

**Starfire: **What did you change, friend Amanda?

**Amanda: **…Uh…every thing…

**Starfire: **PARDON??!!

**Amanda: **It'll be alright! You'll like it! I'm sure. (Starfire sit's down) Thank you. (she turns into a Octopus and serves everyone their food) Dig in **(She's talking as an octopus, right, so that would make her voice… weird. Just so you know)**.

(they take a bite of the food)

**Cyborg: **What's this stuff?

**Amanda: **(turns back) Veggie meat loaf.

**Cyborg: **You're lying through your teeth

**Amanda: **I'll lie about your murder…no, seriously. **(after this it goes slow; the Cyborg & Amanda part that is)**

**Cyborg: **(he stares into her eyes) **(again)** Do you mean it.

**Amanda: **(she stares back even harder; gets up in his face) I do.

**Robin: **Oooookay.

**CRASH!!!**

**Amanda: **What was that?

**Robin: **I don't know. Sounded like it came from…my room! I'm going to check it out.

**Starfire: **You can not go alone

**Amanda: **Can you change other people?

**Amanda: **I'm not that good at it.

**Robin: **That'll have to do. (they walk tip-toe to Robin's room) (the door is open)

(A black shadow is looking through Robin's stuff **(Ooooooh!!! What's it looking for?!?!)**)

**BB: **(walks up to them) Who's in there?

**Amanda & Robin: **Shhhhhhhh!

(The black figure looks up…)

**Author's Note: Well, that's it for now. I know, it's a cliffhanger. But, you know, I like them (writing them that is) I know it's short but that's the place I wanted to stop it. (MWAHHAHAHAHA – MWAHHAHAHAHA ( a lot of people do that – I don't usually, but I thought it would be fun to laugh in your face…well, not really you face…waheva…) R&R READ & REVIEW!!!!! Pleez!!! I wanna know if my story is any good or not. It would mean a lot to a nice girl from Bermuda. **


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey, sorry bout the delay. But I'm placing my self on a hiatus. Mt school's about to start up again, my mother is really getting on my case about focusing and going to sleep early, if I don't then she'll take my laptop. And that is not going to happen so, I'm gonna take a break from writing these stories.


End file.
